ILY, EX!
by Winter Snow For CY
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Baekhyun itu mantan pacar, dan rivalnya Chanyeol. Baekhyun bilang dia tidak cinta lagi sama Chanyeol, tapi tiap liat Chanyeol sama pacar barunya kek gimana gitu ya. Sebenarnya Chanyeol pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama juga. Yaoi/Chanbaek/Baekyeol/Official pairing.
1. chapter 1

**ILY, EX !**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : This Chap is T**

 **Warning : yaoi, typo, bahasa non-baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **BAEKHYUN POV**

Hai namaku Baekhyun. Iya Byun Baekhyun. Usia ku 20 tahun dan aku merupakan seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas yang terkenal di Korea. Hey ngomong-ngomong aku pria ya tapi ramai yang mengira aku cewe mungkin kerna wajah ku yang cantik dan _body_ ku yang mempunyai S line. Kkkkk.. banyak cewe di universitas ku yang iri dengan kecantikan ku. Herm... Aku sebenarnya sudah berusaha menjadi _manly,_ ngegym...tapi ya tetap saja _abs_ ku susah banget mau terbentuk.

Aku merupakan anak bungsu dalam keluarga Byun. Hyung ku namanya Byun Baekbeom jarak usia kami 7 tahun, tapi dia sudah menikah dan tidak lama lagi bakal mendapat _baby_. Ibu ku namanya Byun Yoona dia cuma ibu rumah tangga yang biasa. Tapi dia cantik loh walaupun sudah melewati angka 40-an. Aku pikir wajahku yang cantik ini gara-gara mewarisi gen ibu ku. Hahaha.. ayah ku namanya Byun Donghae . Tapi dia jarang di rumah. Ayah ku seorang _pilot_ dan dia banyak menghabiskan waktunya di awan biru. Tapi aku bersyukur, meskipun sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dia tetap tidak melupakan tanggungjawabnya terhadap keluarga dan aku merupakan anak manja ayah...heee.

Oh ya, pria yang bermata bulat itu namanya Do Kyungsoo. Dia temanku dan muda satu tahun dari ku. Orangnya pendiam, bisa memasak juga rajin.. tapi awas saja kalau ada yang membuatnya kesal. Dia pasti akan memukul orang itu. Aku juga sering ni di pukul sama dia. Sakit banget anjirr. Dan matanya itu kalau sedang liatin orang.. serem banget. Mana matanya besar seperti burung hantu lagi. Cocok banget kalau acting di film horor.

Sebenarnya aku punya seorang lagi teman. Tapi nanti deh aku ceritain. Lagi males sama dia. Kami enggak berantem kok. Cuma lagi males saja. Dia juga sudah sering tidak kumpul bareng sama aku dan Kyungsoo semenjak.. herm.. ntar deh aku ceritain.

 _By the way_ , kalau mau tau aku lagi apa, aku lagi duduk di kantin dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku bosan, soalnya si Kyung dari tadi baca buku mulu. Aku sebenarnya lagi nungguin 'pacar' ku namanya Oh Sehun. Janjiannya jam 10 tapi sampai sekarang gak muncul-muncul. Awas aja ntar, aku patahin tangannya kalau gak datang.

Dan aku gak sengaja melihat seseorang pria yang sangat jelek di depan meja ku. Buset deh aku terus _bad mood_. Liat aja tu ketawanya lebar banget. Apanya yang lucu sampai ketawanya kek gitu. Telinganya juga. Ya ampun udah mirip yoda di film _Star Wars_ aja. Tingginya sudah seperti tiang listrik lagi, suaranya gede seperti om-om mesum terus matanya juga seperti mau terkeluar gitu. Ih ngeri banget deh. Eh anjir banget cewe-cewe pada ngeliatin dia. Dia pikir dia tampan apa? Pasti dia bangga banget di liatin sama cewe-cewe genit. Huh.

Sebelum aku lupa yang jelek itu namanya Park Chanyeol. Aku gak tau kenapa dia bisa jadi pangeran sok ganteng gitu. Mana fansnya banyak lagi. Oh ya dia itu sebenarnya mantan pacar ku. Jijik ya jika di ingat-ingat aku pernah pacaran sama dia. Mana dia mesum banget lagi. Sudah hampir dua minggu kami putus. Alasan kenapa kami putus? Ya kami berantem besar dan dia bilang aku gak akan dapat pacar yang lebih bagus dari dia. Iya sudah, aku sahut saja tantangannya. Buktinya aku sudah pacaran sama Sehun. Biar tau rasa dia. Tapi yang bikin kesal dia juga sudah dapat pacar baru. Cantik sih. Tapi cantikkan aku.

Dan asal kalian tau ya. Aku gak cinta lagi sama Chanyeol! Tidak akan! Hurm...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **Hai guys. Btw maaf ya kalau banyak typonya dan bahasa nya bikin kalian gak nyaman. Kalau kalian ingat lagi. Aku author dari malaysia itu. Ini akun ku yg baru soalnya aq gak bisa log in akun yg lama. Ntar utuk That Student is My Husband, aku coba repost deh.**

 **Jangan lupa ya Read Reviewnya. Bye !.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ILY, EX !**

 **Main Cast : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun**

 **Rate : This Chap is T**

 **Warning : yaoi, typo, bahasa non-baku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER** **2**

 **CHANYEOL POV**

 _Hello guys_! Aku si tampan Park Chanyeol. Di universitas aku mendapat gelaran pangeran loh. Kalian pasti bilang aku narsis kan? Iya kan? Ya terserah kalian deh. Yang penting aku tampan dan aku mencintai diriku lebih dari apa pun. _By_ _the way_ umur ku 20 tahun. Tinggi ku sekitar 186 , aku mempunyai lesung pipi di pipi kiri ku, oh ya aku mempunyai studio musik ku sendiri dan aku merupakan pemain gitar utama dan rap untuk band musik ku. Aku lumayan popular di universitas , mungkin kerna ketampanan dan suara _manly_ ku yang bisa membuat semua orang terpesona. Hehe..

Aku mempunyai seorang noona. Namanya Park Yoora. Umurnya 28 tahun dan dia bekerja sebagai pembaca berita di stasiun televisi bergengsi di Korea. Ibu ku namanya Park Tiffany. Dia mengusahakan sebuah restaurant makanan itali. Sudah 6 tahun dia membuka perniagaan itu, dan sambutannya sangat bagus. Erm.. ayah ku Park Yesung mempunyai sebuah _cafe_ musik. Ayah ku mempunyai kesukaan yang sama dengan ku. Sama-sama penyuka musik. Ayah ku bilang, seorang pria akan terlihat keren saat bermain alat musik, kerna itu aku berusaha keras untuk belajar bermain alat musik biar terlihat keren gitu.. hahaha.. kalau aku ada waktu terluang, aku juga sering melakukan _live band_ di _cafe_ ayah ku.. yah lumayanlah untung tambah uang saku.

Di sini aku mempunyai dua orang sahabat yang terkadang aku enggak rela untuk akui mereka sebagai sahabat meskipun kami udah bersahabat dari kecil. My fucking friends. Pria yang berkulit tan itu namanya Kim Jongin tapi sok sok-an mau di panggil Kai. Biar terlihat keren katanya. Ya sudah, nae aja biar palli. Dia itu kalau ngomong suka nyosor mulu. Pikirannya gak jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang berbau mesum. Kemarin dia bilang, dia lagi suka sama seseorang yang ternyata si kutu buku Do Kyungsoo. . Tiap hari kerjanya mengelamun terus senyum-senyum seorang diri. Aku sempat berpikir mau masukkin Kai ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi aku kasian juga sih sama ini anak, sering banget di tolak sama Kyungsoo, pernah suatu hari dia masuk ke rumah sakit gara-gara dipukul sama si mata bulat itu. Tapi yang namanya Kim Jongin enggak pernah ada kapoknya,masih aja mengejar si kutu buku.

Herm.. dan sahabatku yang satu lagi. Oh Sehun. Hurm jadi malas ya kalau mau bicara tentang dia. Namja albino yang cadel. Bermuka datar pula. Seperti tembok di rumah ku saja! Dan malangnya dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Byun Baekhyun! Iya Byun Baekhyun mantan pacar ku. Sebel banget deh.

Bicara tentang si pendek Byun, dia itu manis banget untuk ukuran pria, malah dia lebih cantik dari cewek yang sebenar, manja dan sikapnya yang ke anak-anakkan itu membuatkan ku jatuh cinta kepadanya dan kami baru berpisah dua minggu yang lalu. Kami bertengkar. Memang salah ku sih gara- gara lupa tentang anniversary kami yang ke-2 padahal dia sudah menyiapin segalanya buat kami berdua. Tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar sibuk untuk acara di kampus tambahan waktu itu aku ketua acaranya. Tapi kan aku sudah meminta maaf. Eh dia malah menuduhku yang tidak-tidak dan benar-benar memancing emosi ku. Jadi aku langsung saja menyuruh Baekhyun untuk cari pacar baru yang lebih tampan dan keren dari ku dan aku gak nyangka dia pilih Sehun sebagai pacar barunya. Heol kenapa harus Sehun? Kenapa harus si cadel s itu?!

Ih pengen muntah banget liat mereka. Sok-sok an romantis banget. Apa sudah gak ada meja lain apa di kantin ini? Kenapa harus si pendek itu duduk di depan meja ku? Anjirr banget lah. Dan liat tu! Apa si cadel itu gak punya tangan sampai harus disuapin sama si BaeBaek pendek itu? Benci banget liatnya.

Apa? Aku cemburu? _Please_ deh. Ini Park Chanyeol. Apa dia pikir cuma dia doang bisa dapetin pacar baru? Aku juga bisa kok. Oh itu dia yang sedang berjalan ke arah ku Itu pacar baru ku. Cantikkan? Kalau kalian pikir dia cewek, kalian salah besar kerna dia itu pria. Oh ya mari aku perkenalkan, namanya Xi Luhan. Dan dia juga merupakan teman si pendek Byun Baekhyun.

 **TB** **C**


End file.
